Forever Young
by CharlieLee
Summary: And when it's gone- When it finally ends, no one will ever understand or fear how she'd felt about him.


_"Some people feel the rain. Others just get wet."_

* * *

They _never_ speak_. _

And yet, everything thing that needs to be said between the two, is said in the short amount of time that they have together.

She trails a hand down his chest.

_I have to go. _

His hand tightens his grip on her hip, tight enough that he would leave her bruised if she were still human. She's not, and he is very much aware of that fact.

_Stay. _

She knows she has to leave, but she doesn't want to, because she promises herself that every time she leaves, that she isn't going to come back. But of course, she always does. She can't not. She can't just leave him. It's not like she wants to be there, she _needs _to be there. She inches her hand further along, so that it rests on his side, and she digs her nails into his skin, until she feels the blood trickle onto her fingers.

_You don't get to ask me to stay. It's not fair. _

She sits up abruptly, and scoots forward on the couch until her feet hit the floor. At least they made it to the couch this time, it beats the cold tile of the floor. Even if she can't feel it, she's still a lady. She hears him sigh heavily, and she rolls her eyes. He always wants her to stay, and she's well aware that every time she leaves, he hates her a little. And she's sad to do it, and a little giddy too, to know that she can do that do him, that she can make him feel that way. Nobody has ever _pined_ over her before.

It's cruel, she knows that.

But she loves- no, she craves the power.

He wants more, he wants all of her, but he can't have it, and so he's agreed to take her any way he can get her.

He follows her ascent back to reality, and swings his legs around, so that his right thigh is resting against her left.

This is the only way they know how to communicate.

They speak in flesh.

_Stay. _

She rests her head on his shoulder, but only for a second.

_No. _

She reaches forward and grabs at the remnants of her dress. It's white- which, ironically, symbolizes purity. It was long sleeved, but as she slips it over her head, she realizes that it now only has one half a sleeve, the other is missing entirely. She's considering sending him a bill. He kisses her naked shoulder, and she winces.

_Stay. _

It's far too tender, too sweet. She doesn't like it.

It's time to go. She shouldn't have come.

She stands, and doesn't bother to look over her shoulder at him. It's a slap in the face for him, and she knows it, but he needs to be reprimanded, he needs to learn the rules.

_Never. _

She pulls on her red cardigan, glad that it will not have to go to the clothing graveyard, where beautiful fabrics go to die. Its a short trek to the door, and she has yet to look back. She hears the trickle, and knows that he's pouring himself a drink.

She could use one, but she won't stay, she'll never stay.

She's going to leave while she still can, because she isn't sure how much longer she's going to be able to. She _genuinely _believed that if she caved just once, that it'd be it, she'd be able to let him leave with no regrets, and then he stayed, and she couldn't stay away. She still can't. She doesn't know _why,_ and a part of her doesn't want to. These moments are so brief, that sometimes she pretends that they never happened. But then she closes her eyes, and suddenly they're all she sees.

She's going home this time, and she's not going to go back.

She's with Tyler, and they are going to live a long, full, and happy life together, and she will never, _ever _think of Klaus.

She will never tell a soul what happened in the moments they shared, or in the time that they spent together. She's just going to let it happen, let what she feels, what consumes her, run it's natural course.

And when it's gone, when it finally ends, no one will ever understand or fear what the two of them had, or what she felt.

She walks out the door, slamming the door behind her, and swearing that it'll be the last time.

They _never _speak.

Not even to say goodbye.

* * *

**This is just something short from a story that I wrote, but that I decided not to post. _Please review._**


End file.
